Une fin parmi tant d'autres
by Lana-la-witch
Summary: Post IOTH... Comment j'ai imaginé la fin de la série ou le potentiel 3ème téléfilm...
1. Chapter 1

Une fin parmi tant d'autres

Auteur: Lana the witch : JMPR

Statut : 1?

Disclaimer: Les persos sont pas à moi (Zut, j'aimerai bien qu'on me les offre) et j'suis pas payé pour écrire ça.

Saison : Post- IOTH

Résumé : Voici comment j'aurais pu interpréter la fin de la série après le 2ème téléfilm.

Parker venait de raccrocher d'avec Jarod, elle avait porté la main à sa joue comme si quelqu'un venait de la gifler. On découvrit soudain, autant du côté de Jarod que de Parker, que des larmes coulaient le long de leurs joues.

Leurs destins étaient scellés.

Mais Jarod en avait décidé autrement : il venait d'annoncer à Miss Parker que le jeu était fini, la souris ne jouait plus et le chat devrait faire avec. C'est pour cela qu'il pleurait : il savait qu'en arrêtant de donner signe de vie à sa chasseresse, il mettait sa vie en danger. Tous les deux le savaient : c'était la liberté de l'un contre la vie de l'autre bien qu'il sache au fond de lui que même si Parker l'avait ramené au Centre, ils l'auraient gardée malgré tout. On ne quitte jamais le Centre sans partir réellement…les pieds devant dans un sac de la morgue.

Il se sentait coupable, coupable de l'abandonner ainsi à des représailles certaines de la part de son « père » et de son frère. Il savait que des têtes allaient tomber : Parker, Sydney, Broots, Sam…

Et Angelo, qu'allait-il devenir ? Raines continuera sûrement à l'exploiter jusqu'à la mort…

Plus il y pensait, plus les larmes coulaient. Il pleura jusqu'à épuisement et s'endormit le visage ravagé par les larmes.

Du côté de Parker 

Elle avait pris son après-midi et était rentrée chez elle. Elle espérait que Jarod la rappellerait pour lui dire que tout était une blague, qu'il la faisait marcher.

Elle restait au milieu du salon à fixer le téléphone mais rien, pas une sonnerie. L'unique appel fut de Sydney qui s'inquiétait pour elle comme elle était partie brusquement sans prévenir personne.

Il m'a abandonnée Sydney, il ne reviendra plus.

Je sais que vous êtes affectée par la mort de votre père mais…

Je ne vous parle pas de mon père Freud, je parle de votre petit génie à peine sorti de l'enfance ! Il m'a laissée en pâture à ce chien qui se prétend mon père, il nous a laissé… Syd, vous êtes toujours là ?

Désolé Miss. Je suis surpris c'est tout. Je vous vois demain ?

Oui. A demain Syd. Elle raccrocha.

Elle alla ensuite se chercher un verre et son alcool préféré : vodka. Elle s'endormit sur son sofa, l'esprit totalement embrumé par l'alcool qu'une fois que la bouteille fut finie.

Le lendemain 

Jarod se réveilla tranquillement et se prépara à partir pour aller prendre son avion qui le ramènerait aux Etats-Unis. Une fois dans l'avion, il se jura qu'il irait plus courir dans le pays pour aider quelqu'un ni qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans le Delaware ou dans les alentours afin d'échapper définitivement au Centre. Son avion faisait escale à Detroit puis repartait direction Los Angeles. Il opta pour Los Angeles. Comment oublier tout ça si ce n'est en étant à des milliers de kilomètres de là ?

Avec l'argent qu'il avait amassé des caisses du Centre, il s'acheta une immense villa où il se décida à ouvrir à l'un des étages un cabinet de psychologie/ psychiatrie en hommage à son mentor.

Blue Cove, Delaware 

Parker se réveilla, la bouche pâteuse, ayant l'impression que des milliers de cloches sonnaient dans son crâne. En réalité, elle se sentait perdue, elle ressentait un manque, comme si elle était incomplète.

Elle se leva tout de même et se prépara à retourner dans l'enfer qu'était le Centre.

'La vie doit continuer' pensa-t-elle 'même si c'est sans lui. Mon Dieu ! Je suis quand même pas amoureuse du p'tit génie !'

Elle sortit de chez elle et partit vers l'Enfer.

Plusieurs années après 

La routine avait repris au Centre, notre groupe de chasseurs avait repris sa position d'avant l'évasion du Caméléon. Cependant, quelques choses avaient changés : Parker ne dormait pas plus qu'elle ne mangeait, elle semblait plus froide que jamais, la seule personne qui semblait la calmer et la radoucir était Sydney. Lui, il avait affreusement maigri et ne restait en vie que pour miss Parker. Broots, quant à lui, vivait sa petite vie tranquille avec Debbie.

Quant à Jarod, qu'était-il devenu ?

Notre p'tit génie était connu dans toute la Californie, toutes les plus grandes stars allaient le voir et il recevait même les plus démunis.

Même si il voulait oublier le Centre, il n'y arrivait pas, ses cauchemars le poursuivaient toujours. Même s'il y répondait rarement, Angelo lui envoyait régulièrement des nouvelles de l'Enfer.

Cependant Jarod avait retrouvé sa famille, toute sa famille. Il avait même eu plusieurs surprises : Zoe et Ethan étaient ensembles mais le plus surprenant pour lui fut… Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Catherine Parker était vivante, elle avait réussi à échapper à Raines après qu'il l'ait laissée pour morte ; elle était là devant lui, rayonnante.

Bonjour Jarod. Ravie de te revoir enfin… libre.

Vous… vous étiez morte ! Raines ! Je l'ai vu vous tuer après la naissance d'Ethan !

Tu l'as vu tirer Jarod. J'ai été blessée seulement. Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, j'ai aussitôt appelé un numéro que mes voix me répétaient : c'était celui du portable de ta mère. Elle est venue me chercher et nous sommes parties loin d'ici. Je peux te poser une question Jarod ? Comment va ma petite fille ?

Jarod se figea : lui qui voulait oublier le Centre, c'était raté. Et Catherine le voyait dans ses yeux.

Je ne sais pas Catherine, ça fait des années qu'on ne se voit plus. Je sais juste qu'elle travaille toujours au Centre, dirigée par son vrai « père ».

Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Vous ne le saviez pas ? Ce n'est pas Mr Parker le père biologique de Melinda mais Mr Raines, son frère du moins c'est ce que le Centre veut prétendre mais je ne crois pas en ces analyses…

Mon Dieu ! Catherine s'effondra sur une chaise, estomaquée.

Une autre chose : Melinda et moi avions retrouvé les rouleaux à Carthis mais le Centre nous a rattrapés, j'ai été repris mais l'avion avait été saboté et Mr Parker a sauté avec les rouleaux. Il a été déclaré mort. Je suis désolé de devoir vous apprendre ça Catherine.

Jarod, sauves-la, sauves ma petite fille, écoutes ton cœur.

Il y a longtemps que je ne l'écoute plus mais j'ai une idée pour la faire venir ici sans qu'elle sache que cela viens de moi, je vais essayer de faire venir Sydney aussi, il le mérite.

Que vas-tu faire Jarod ?

Tu le sauras bientôt maman, tu le sauras bientôt…

Blue Cove, quelques jours plus tard 

Parker rentra du Centre, éreintée comme tous les jours. Elle regarda son courrier et vit une enveloppe voyante. Elle l'ouvre et lit :

'Bravo Miss Parker, vous avez gagné un voyage pour deux personnes dans la ville des Anges ! Allez retirer vos billets dans votre agence la plus proche ! Une surprise vous attendra à votre arrivée à L.A'

Parker hésita, tourna en rond dans son salon

Oh et puis zut ! Je vais y aller, ça me changera. Et je vais emmener Sydney, on a besoin de vacances tous les deux.

Elle attrapa le téléphone

Syd, ici Parker. Préparez vos valises, je vous emmène en vacances au soleil ! Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai l'heure du vol vers notre destination.

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha sans laisser au vieil homme le temps de répliquer.

Elle fonça à l'agence de voyages la plus proche pour prendre les billets et rappela Sydney. Leur avion partait le lendemain à midi pour arriver aux environs de 20 heures (heure de Blue Cove).

Cependant qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que la responsable de l'agence était une amie de Jarod et qu'une fois la miss partie, elle préviendrait celui-ci des horaires de l'avion.

Le lendemain, elle passa prendre Sydney à l'heure convenue et prirent leur avion sans le moindre problème.

L.A 16 heures (heure locale) (je connais pas les décalages Est/Ouest)

Jarod arriva à l'aéroport dans une limousine qu'un de ses patients lui avait offert pour le remercier de son aide. C'était une longue limousine bleue nuit métallisée, magnifique. Son patient la lui avait offerte en insistant pour allouer à Jarod l'un de ses meilleurs chauffeurs qu'il lui paierait.

Jarod donna la description de Sydney et de miss Parker au chauffeur afin qu'il aille les chercher sans que lui ne se découvre. Le chauffeur acquiesça et partit vers le hall d'arrivée à l'affût des deux invités de son patron.

De son côté, Jarod passa un appel seulement pour dire :

Tout marche comme prévu pour le moment. Je rappellerais avant qu'ils ne montent dans la voiture.

Dans l'aéroport, Sydney et Parker venaient de débarquer et se dirigèrent vers le tapis pour récupérer leurs bagages. C'est alors qu'ils virent un homme s'approcher d'eux.

Mr Green, Miss Parker ?

Oui, répondit cette dernière.

Bienvenue à Los Angeles. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, mon maître nous attend dans la voiture.

Votre maître ? demanda Sydney, surpris.

Oui monsieur. Si cela ne vous dérange pas nous allons nous dépêcher car mon maître est assez pressé pour vous montrer votre deuxième surprise.

Allons-y Syd, ne faisons pas attendre ce cher monsieur.

Ils allèrent tranquillement à la voiture. En voyant la limousine, nos deux compères furent plus que surpris.

Monsieur, miss, je suis désolé mais mon maître est dans la voiture et n'aimerait se dévoiler à vos yeux qu'une fois arrivés à destination, je vais donc devoir vous bander les yeux.

Allons donc, qu'est ce qui va encore nous réserver celui-là !

Ils entrèrent dans la limousine en saluant le propriétaire mais n'eurent que le silence durant tout le trajet.

Arrivés à destination, ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt, laissant la limousine s'avancer sans Jarod vers le perron de la villa.

Le chauffeur vint leur ouvrir et leur retirer leur bandeau. Parker ne put que trouver immense la villa qu'ils avaient devant leurs yeux.

La vache, c'est immense ici ! Il doit vraiment avoir du fric ce gars !

Elle approcha de l'entrée où était fixée une plaque :

Dr RUSSELL

Psychiatre

Super, encore un de vos potes Syd !

Je ne le connais pas, Parker.

Veuillez entrer s'il vous plait.

Nos deux compères entrèrent sur leurs gardes mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils allaient trouver devant eux : le p'tit génie en personne !

Sydney fut le premier à réagir verbalement mais Parker préféra agir physiquement en collant une raclée magistrale à Jarod.

Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu crois que tu peux revenir dans nos vies comme ça sans rien dire ?

Parker…

J'ai pas fini !

Laisses moi au moins m'expliquer…

Je m'en contrefous de tes explications !

Melinda Andrea Jameson Parker ! Veux-tu bien cesser de dire des horreurs !

Ma…maman !

Catherine venait d'apparaître dans le salon, apparemment très énervée des horreurs que pouvait dire sa fille à Jarod.

Parker et Sydney n'en revenaient pas : elle était vivante ! Parker s'effondra soudain mais Jarod eut le temps de la rattraper et l'emmena vers l'une des multiples chambres d'amis dont il disposait.

Ça va aller Catherine, fit Jarod, elle est juste en état de choc, elle va se réveiller d'ici peu. Je vais en profiter pour faire ce que vous savez.

Que veux-tu faire Jarod.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Sydney, c'est moi qui le lui ait demandé. Il m'a annoncé que mon mari n'était pas le véritable père de mes enfants et il ne croit pas en les analyses du Centre donc je lui est demandé de refaire ces analyses. Je me souviens être allée à Nu Genesis pour des analyses de routine puis… je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de ce qui c'est passé après, j'en déduis qu'ils ont dû m'inséminer avec les embryons qui ont donné Melinda et son frère. Je vous demanderais donc si vous ne pourriez pas donner un échantillon de sang.

Bien sûr Catherine. Il s'exécuta.

Jarod en avait profité pour faire une prise de sang à Parker en attendant à côté d'elle qu'elle veuille bien se réveiller. Il avait le temps pour effectuer ses analyses mais quelque chose l'intriguait : l'enfant de Mr Parker et de Brigitte. Il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il comptait bien le découvrir. Ce pourrait-il que… non, ces chiens n'auraient pas osé le faire ! Après tout ils l'avaient cloné, ils auraient très bien pu faire ce qu'il craignaient : ils auraient recommencé à jouer à Dieu en créant un enfant génétiquement !

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées en entendant Parker grogner : elle se réveillait.

Alors la belle au bois dormant, on a fini sa sieste ?

Jures-moi que tout ça est réel et je deviendrais peut-être aimable à ton égard.

C'est réel Parker, sinon, qu'est-ce que je ferais dans tes rêves ?

Ma mère est vraiment vivante ?

Oui, ma chérie je suis vivante, les mensonges sont terminés. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir ainsi.

Maman, Raines est vraiment mon père ?

Je ne sais pas chérie. Jarod, tu peux nous laisser seules, s'il te plaît ?

Bien sûr, à toute à l'heure pour le dîner.

Jarod s'éloigna et partit discuter avec Sydney et sa famille.

Ma petite fille, tu as tellement changée depuis que je t'ai vue !

Maman, je n'ai plus dix ans.

Melinda, réponds-moi franchement, que ressens tu pour Jarod ?

C'est un ami… qui m'a abandonnée quand il s'est évadé du Centre.

Qui t'a mis ça en tête voyons ! Que penses-tu qu'il ressente pour toi ?

De l'amitié, de la haine, de la pitié parfois…

Tu n'as jamais vu cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux ?

Si pourquoi tu me demandes ça maman ?

Il a cette étincelle quand il te regarde, qu'il est près de toi et toi aussi tu as cette étincelle quand tu es à côté de lui, tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Moi ! Tu veux rire !

Ne fais pas l'idiote Melinda, tu sais très bien que ta vieille mère a raison, alors reconnais le et va le voir, lui dire.

C'est vrai je l'aime. C'est pour ça que je le ratait à chaque fois que je le retrouvais ! Elle se mit à rire. Et puis ses appels m'ont tellement manqués durant toutes ces années, ses cadeaux enfantins aussi, tu savais qu'un noël il m'a offert un vrai lapin blanc !

C'est romantique…

Catherine regarda sa montre. 20 heures, elles discutaient depuis trois heures déjà, et Catherine était fière du résultat, sa fille si elle y arrivait, avouerait son amour pour Jarod et la prophétie tant annoncée et qu'elle connaissait par cœur se réaliserait enfin : le Centre tomberait des mains de L'Élu et de l'Ange liés par un amour éternel.

Aller ma puce, on va manger, il se fait tard et les autres ne vont pas nous attendre longtemps.

Le repas fut calme et détendu. Après celui-ci, la famille de Jarod, Catherine et Sydney décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Parker suivit le mouvement peu après s'être excusée auprès de Jarod et l'avoir remercié de lui avoir ramené sa mère ainsi que lui avoir offert ces vacances.

Jarod lui sourit alors et la laissa monter se coucher en lui indiquant où était sa chambre si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Il décida de sortir sur sa plage privée afin de se rafraîchir les idées : Catherine, peu avant l'arrivée de Sydney et de Parker, lui avait tenu le même discours qu'elle avait eu avec sa fille quelques heures plus tôt.

Ce dont il n'avait fait attention, c'est que la chambre qu'il avait attribué à Parker donnait sur la plage et que par conséquent elle pouvait le voir, ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment même.

Tous deux étaient gênés du regard de l'autre, ce qui décida Parker à descendre sur la plage. 'Vas-y ma belle, il est temps de mettre les points sur les i avec le p'tit génie ci-dessous.'

Elle le rejoignit donc sur la plage mais il ne l'avait pas vue, elle décida donc de le surprendre tout en lui avouant ses sentiments : elle se mit derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de la taille du Caméléon. Celui-ci parut surpris mais ne le fut pas longtemps.

Alors, on baisse sa garde p'tit génie !

Non, je savais bien qu'un moment ou à un autre tu serais venue me voir. Tu as un problème ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu réagir de cette manière, tu es trop douce avec moi comme quand…

Comme quand nous étions enfants Jarod, je crois que savoir que ma mère est vivante a fait ressurgir en moi la petite fille qui avait disparue.

J'aurais la réponse de ta mère demain.

Quelle réponse ?

La réponse qui te bouffe depuis des semaines Parker.

Qui est mon père ?

Oui. Mais dis-moi Parker, pourquoi es-tu venue me voir maintenant ?

Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

Qu'y a t-il de si important pour que tu te lèves à cette heure-ci ?

Ça !

Elle lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

Non. On rentre, je commence à avoir froid.

Bien sûr. Allez viens, je vais te faire du café en rentrant.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, une douce musique retentissait, une musique à la fois occidentale et orientale. Des paroles virent à Parker en écoutant cette musique, des paroles issues de son cœur.

Que jamais on ne me délivre 

_Des liens de mon enfance_

_Que jamais je n'ouvre le livre_

_Où je comprendrai mes souffrances_

_Que jamais je ne puisse paraître_

_Ce que je ne suis pas_

_Que je sois telle qu'on m'a faite_

_Et non telle qu'on me voit_

_Que je ne me forge pas des armes_

_Pour endurcir mon cœur _

_Que je ne m'invente pas des larmes_

_Sous l'œil des projecteurs_

_Que je ne devienne jamais de glace_

_Devant la vie qui saigne_

_Que je reste toujours à ma place_

_Parmi les gens que j'aime_

_C'est tout ce que je demande_

_Vivre où l'amour peut m'attendre_

_En laissant pleurer mon cœur _

_Par le sang de mes douleurs_

_En restant seulement moi-même_

_Humaine, humaine_

_Que jamais ne vienne le jour_

_Où le temps me mangera_

_Où j'écrirai mes amours_

_Sur des feuilles d'agenda_

_Que tous les diamants du monde_

_Dorment dans leurs écrins_

_Que mes joies les plus profondes_

_Me viennent de trois fois rien_

_Que jamais je ne sache compter_

_Plus loin que jusqu'à deux_

_Sans chercher à monter_

_Sur la colline des dieux_

_Que sur les chemins du doute_

_J'avance mes rêves au cou_

_En rencontrant sur ma route_

_Des gens semblables à vous_

_C'est tout ce que je demande_

_Vivre où l'amour peut m'attendre_

_En laissant pleurer mon cœur _

_Par le sang de mes douleurs_

_En restant seulement moi-même_

_Humaine, humaine_

_(« Humaine » de Hélène Segara, issue de l'album du même nom)_

Jarod la fixait, surpris qu'elle puisse autant extérioriser ses sentiments, il avait failli en lâcher ses tasses de café à l'écoute de la petite fille qu'il aimait, ressurgissante au fond de l'Ice Queen.

Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée Jarod ?

Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner, si j'avais voulu le faire, j'aurai disparu le jour de mon évasion du Centre. Si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est que quelque chose me retenait au Centre… c'est pour toi que je n'ai pas complètement disparu.

Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, pourquoi n'avoues-tu donc pas en quoi j'ai pu te retenir ?

J'y viens Melinda, si je ne l'ai pas fait c'est tout simplement que j'ai aimé la petite fille il y a trente ans et aujourd'hui, j'aime la femme qu'elle est devenue. Je t'aime, c'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis toutes ces années.

Même si je le cachait au fond de moi-même, je t'aime Jarod, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. Mais j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Thomas si le Centre venait à te trouver.

Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux, Jarod la pris alors dans ses bras pour la bercer.

Il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promet. De toute façon, la fin du Centre est pour bientôt.

Il l'embrassa doucement. Ils montèrent alors dans la chambre de ce dernier où ils se couchèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Parker se blottissant dans les bras de Jarod de peur qu'il ne disparaisse loin d'elle.

Le lendemain 

Parker se réveilla à côté d'une place vide. Elle pris peur, alla s'habiller et descendit affolée. Elle fut soulagée quand elle vit Jarod dans son bureau avec un patient. Elle partit alors à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Sydney, Catherine et toute la famille de Jarod. Catherine voyait bien dans les yeux de sa fille que sa petite discussion avec elle ou Jarod avait porté ses fruits.

Lorsque le patient de Jarod fut sorti de la villa et que Jarod rangeait son dossier, Parker se faufila derrière lui avec une tasse de café qu'elle posa sur le bureau et l'enlaça avec une tendresse infinie.

J'aurais aimé que tu sois là quand je suis

réveillée. J'ai tellement eu peur tu sais.

Je suis désolé mon petit chaton, j'avais totalement oublié que j'avais un patient ce matin.

Comment tu m'as appelée ?

Mon petit chaton, pourquoi ça te gênes ?

Non pas du tout, c'est juste que je n'y suis pas habituée.

Et puis tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

Pour le Centre, on fait comment ?

Vos vacances durent combien de temps ?

Deux semaines, on n'a pas pu obtenir plus de la part de Raines.

Après tes vacances, vous y retournez et on avisera ensuite mais je ne vous laisserais pas longtemps dans cet enfer mais en attendant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de profiter de ces deux semaines et moi je vais en profiter pleinement aussi, je prends des vacances jusqu'à ton retour à Blue Cove. Par contre, je vais aller voir où en sont mes analyses.

Tu permets que je vienne avec toi ?

Bien sûr mon petit chaton mais je dois te dire quelque chose à propos de ton frère.

Lyle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait !

Ce n'est pas de lui dont je parle mais de ton petit frère.

Tu m'inquiètes, qu'y a-t-il ?

Ça reste à vérifier mais je crois que ce n'est pas ton frère mais qu'il est plus proche de toi que tu ne le penses. Je crois que le Centre a voulu recommencer comme Ethan sauf que ce n'est pas avec ta mère et mon père qu'ils ont joué. J'attends qu'Angelo m'envoie des échantillons du cordon ombilical pour que je puisse l'analyser.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire de Jarod suivi par toute la maisonnée. Jarod fit deux/ trois manœuvres sur son ordinateur et demanda à Catherine de s'approcher afin qu'elle puisse lire les résultats et ainsi l'annoncer à tout le monde. Parker préférait se tenir au fond de la pièce, redoutant la réponse mais lorsqu'elle vit Jarod arborer un immense sourire, elle fut en partie rassurée. Catherine fit réunir tout le monde dans le salon, leur indiqua de s'asseoir et fit son annonce.

Nous avons les résultats et comme je le pensais, le Centre nous a encore bernés. Raines n'est ton père Melinda mais Sydney l'est.

Le père comme la fille furent abasourdis. Il était vrai que Sydney considérait Parker comme sa fille mais de là à ce qu'elle le soit réellement…

Je ne voudrais pas briser ce moment de bonheur mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer : le Centre a encore voulu se prendre pour Dieu en créant un enfant à l'insu de ses parents.

Que veux-tu dire par là Jarod ?

Vous étiez tellement subjugués par cette nouvelle que vous ne m'avez pas vu aller ouvrir au facteur. Angelo m'a fait envoyer un échantillon du cordon ombilical de l'enfant que Mr Parker aurait eu avec sa deuxième femme Brigitte. Or nous savons tous que Mr Parker était stérile et que Brigitte ne pouvait avoir d'enfants à cause d'une maladie affectant le placenta, celle-ci a donc servi de mère porteuse. Or j'ai ma petite idée sur qui sont les parents du 'demi-frère' de Melinda mais je préfèrerait l'annoncer qu'une fois que j'aurais les résultats. Je vais me mettre tout de suite aux comparaisons d'ADN.

Je peux venir avec toi Jarod ?

Non Melinda, je préfèrerais que tu passes du temps avec ton père, apprenez à vous connaître tous les trois. Je vous ferais prévenir quand j'aurais les résultats, ce qui ne sera pas long, seulement deux bonnes heures.

Bon, à tout à l'heure. Mais après tu me jures que tu ne seras qu'à moi seule pour le reste de la journée.

Je te le jure mon petit chaton.

Sur ces mots, il repartit en direction de son labo pour en ressortir deux heures plus tard furieux.

D'OÙ PEUVENT-ILS SE PAYER LE DROIT DE CRÉER DES ENFANTS À PARTIR DE MON ADN !

Toute la maison trembla à ces paroles, Parker courut alors essayer de calmer Jarod afin qu'il lui explique ce qui se passait. Elle attrapa Jarod par la taille et le força à s'asseoir dans le salon. Il se blottit alors dans ses bras, essayant de calmer ses nerfs qui manquaient de lâcher.

Calmes toi Jarod, tu es en sécurité ici. Prends ton temps et expliques toi.

Tu ne comprends donc pas, le Centre a voulu créer un super Caméléon, ils se sont servi de moi, de mon ADN. Ton frère est en réalité mon fils !

Mon Dieu ! Et tu sais quel est l'autre ADN dont ils se sont servis ? Qui est la mère de cet enfant ?

Silence.

Réponds-moi Jarod ?

A ce moment là, Jarod leva la tête et Parker ne put voir que des rafales de larmes couler des yeux chocolat qu'elle aimait tant. La dure réalité vint la frapper.

Dis-moi qu'ils n'ont pas fait ça Jarod. Jures-moi qu'ils n'ont pas osé m'enlever cette joie en faisant de cette pétasse à la sucette la mère porteuse de mon fils, de notre fils !

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais ne fit rien pour les empêcher de couler. Elle serra Jarod plus fort dans ses bras et le berça comme une mère bercerait son enfant. Soudain, Catherine, Sydney et les autres n'entendirent qu'un cri provenant de l'intérieur.

POURQUOI !

Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'intérieur pour trouver Jarod et Melinda dans les bras de l'autre, pleurant.

Catherine s'approcha doucement de sa fille.

Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie, quelle est la dernière horreur que le Centre a commise ?

Maman, ils ont osé créer un enfant, notre enfant contre notre volonté. J'ai fais naître mon propre fils du corps d'une autre. Ces chiens m'ont retiré la joie d'être mère !

Mon Dieu, ma petite fille ! Sydney, Margaret, Charles venez vite, j'ai une malencontreuse annonce à faire.

Les intéressés accoururent.

Mes chers amis, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous sommes grands-parents mais que malheureusement le Centre retient notre petit-fils.

Comment ça, que veux-tu dire Catherine ?

Mon cher Sydney, l'enfant que vous avez connu comme étant le fils de mon mari avec…Brigitte n'a pas la valeur qu'il lui a été donnée. Cet enfant est l'enfant de notre fille avec Jarod.

Je suis sûr que c'est Raines ou Lyle qui a encore monté cette affaire.

Kikou tout le monde, désolée, j'vous laisse sur la fin, mais mailez-moi et peut-être que j'enverrai la suite (fo encore que j'l'écrive mais bon)

Gros Zibous à tous

Lana


	2. Chapter 2

Une fin parmi tant d'autres

Auteur: Lana the witch : JMPR

Statut : 2?

Disclaimer: Les persos sont pas à moi (Zut, j'aimerai bien qu'on me les offre) et j'suis pas payé pour écrire ça.

Saison : Post- IOTH

Résumé : Voici comment j'aurais pu interpréter la fin de la série après le 2ème téléfilm.

Dédicaces : A vous tous qui m'avez envoyé des feedback : Mague (continue, ton site est génial), Amélie, Shouka, Hannange, LAZIZANEUSE, Ange Cavalière (ma plus fidèle lectrice), Titia, Isa (elle fait de super fics sur stargate), Hathor (elle aussi elle écrit sur stargate), Oupsraya, Vicky (j'adore tes fics, continue !), Juliette, sans oublier Andy56 (j'adore tes fics et Ln Segara aussi)qui vous fait partager ses fics sur Francofanfic donc faites-lui plaisir, lisez les et donnez-lui votre avis…

Spécial dédicace également à Manouchka sans qui je ne me serais pas lancée toute seule (mis à part les traductions) dans le monde des fics. Gros bisous à toi Miss, j'espère battre mon record de feeds et arrête de boire du coca, c'est mauvais pendant le bac !

_Précédemment dans Le Caméléon « Une fin parmi tant d'autres »_

Mes chers amis, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous sommes grands-parents mais que malheureusement le Centre retient notre petit-fils.

Comment ça, que veux-tu dire Catherine ?

Mon cher Sydney, l'enfant que vous avez connu comme étant le fils de mon mari avec…Brigitte n'a pas la valeur qu'il lui a été donné. Cet enfant est l'enfant de notre fille avec Jarod.

Je suis sûr que c'est Raines ou Lyle qui a encore monté cette affaire.

Maintenant… La suite 

Tout le monde quitta le salon sauf Jarod et Parker pour aller manger, ils les ne dérangèrent pas car ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne mangeraient pas. Ils étaient toujours dans la même position : Jarod était dans les bras de Melinda qui le berçait. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de monter dans l'une des chambres pour ne pas déranger les autres ; ils montèrent dans la chambre de Melinda et se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils ne réveillèrent que deux jours après, tous deux déterminés à faire tomber le Centre.

Durant ces deux jours 

Alors que nos deux amoureux dormaient profondément, les « grands-parents » mettaient au point un plan, aidés de l'intérieur par un Broots révolté et un Angelo toujours près à aider. Ils voulaient faire une magnifique surprise à leurs enfants en allant rechercher l'enfant des mains du Centre. Après plusieurs longues heures de recherches, Angelo trouva l'emplacement : le petit que le Centre avait appelé Jamie se trouvait à Donoterase, là où le Centre s'imaginait que personne n'irait fouiner une deuxième fois.

Les tâches furent réparties, ils se donnaient qu'une semaine pour réussir : de toute façon, il ne restait qu'une semaine avant l'anniversaire de Melinda et ils voulaient tous (surtout Catherine) lui offrir ce merveilleux cadeau qu'était de revoir son fils.

-Sydney s'occuperait de la sécurité avec Broots pour être sûr que personne ne viendrait interférer dans leurs affaires d'autant plus que Donoterase était beaucoup moins gardé depuis la fuite du clone de Jarod « JJ ».

-Catherine et Margaret seraient à la diversion d'autant plus que Catherine ressurgirait au Centre tel un fantôme.

-Le major Charles irait chercher le petit.

A Donoterase 

Nos quatre compères s'étaient installés dans un hôtel près de la ferme, en attendant d'agir. Ils avaient préféré partir pendant que Jarod et Melinda dormaient, au moins ils n'avaient pas eu à expliquer ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Ils attendaient que Broots les appelle, ce qu'il fit environ deux heures après leur arrivée à l'hôtel.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le sous-sol de la ferme sans difficultés, il n'y avait que trois gardes dans le couloir. Ils mirent en place leur plan : Charles alla chercher le petit (qui je crois doit avoir deux ans). Ce dernier, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait se mit à pleurer ; cela fit arriver Catherine qui tenta de le calmer.

L'opération « cadeau » fut couronnée de succès.

Pendant ce temps, chez Jarod 

Jarod et Melinda venaient de se lever, ils furent surpris de ne trouver personne dans la villa. Lorsque Melinda entra dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, elle trouva un mot accroché à la cafetière :

_Les enfants, _

_Nous sommes partis pour quelques jours, histoire de vous laisser un peu seuls. Nous revenons à la fin de la semaine et nous fêterons comme il se doit nos retrouvailles et l'anniversaire de Melinda._

_Gros bisous à tous les deux,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Catherine_

Elle sourit alors à l'idée de partager enfin cet événement entourée des gens qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Jarod la retrouva toute souriante dans la cuisine. Elle dansait toute seule dans la cuisine au son d'une chanson française.

J'ai jamais vu d'amour fragile 

_J'ai toujours donné tout_

_Toute seule au bout de moi_

_J't'envoie ces quelques mots_

_Moi je suis cell' qui s'est perdue_

_Contre ta peau_

_Quand on s'cachait près des bateaux_

_Pour mettr' nos corps à nu_

_Un jour y'a comm'ça des gens qui passent_

_C'est la vie qui grandit_

_On s'comprend pas toujours soi-même_

_Et un jour on aime_

_Non non non_

_On s'oublie pas comm'ça_

_Tu n'le sais pas_

_Mais j'garde en moi des bouts de toi_

_Non non non_

_On n'oublie pas tout ça_

_C'est notre histoire d'amour_

_J'voudrais la vivre encore une fois_

_Et face aux vagu's de l'océan_

_Tu m'as tendu la main_

_Pour m'emmener doucement_

_Jusqu'au premier matin_

_J'avançais toujours vers toi_

_Comme une étoile qui danse_

_Et le ciel a mis ses ailes pour me voler mon innocence _

_Un jour y'a comm'ça des gens qui passent_

_Des regards qu'on garde en soi_

_Des rires qu'on oublie pas_

_Parce qu'un jour_

_On aime_

_Non non non _

_On s'oublie pas comm'ça_

_Tu n'le sais pas _

_Mais j'garde en moi des bouts de toi_

_Non non non_

_On n'oublie pas tout ça_

_C'est notre histoire d'amour_

_J'voudrais la vivre encore une fois_

_Un jour y'a comm'ça des gens qui passent_

_C'est la vie qui grandit_

_On s'comprend pas toujours soi-même_

_Et un jour_

_On aime_

_Non non non_

_On n'oublie pas comm'ça_

_Tu n'le sais pas_

_Mais j'garde en moi des bouts de toi_

_Non non non_

_On n'oublie pas tout ça_

_C'est notre histoire d'amour_

_J'voudrais la vivre encore une fois_

_(« Encore une fois » Ln Segara, Humaine)_

Tous les deux repensaient à leur enfance en écoutant cette chanson.

Une semaine après, le jour de l'anniversaire de Melinda

Jarod savait vers quelle heure devaient arriver ses parents et ceux de Melinda, il préparait donc la villa tout en essayant d'éloigner Melinda du salon. Dès qu'elle approchait, même sans bruit, il l'attrapait et l'éloignait illico ; il alla même jusqu'à la mettre dans la piscine !

Durant leur semaine en amoureux, ils avaient réappris à se connaître et il régnait entre la même confiance et complicité qu'autrefois. Ils en avaient oublié que leur fils étaient aux mains du Centre, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour aller le chercher lorsqu'ils feraient tomber le Centre pour de bon.

Cependant Jarod était soucieux, et pour dire il avait totalement oublié d'acheter un cadeau à Melinda tant il faisait d'efforts pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans le salon. Il ferma toutes les portes menant au salon à clé et partit faire son achat en prétextant qu'il avait une course de dernière minute à faire.

Flânant dans l'un des nombreux centres commerciaux de L.A, Jarod fut stoppé par l'éclat d'un bijou : un ange en or avec des ailes et un drapé en diamant et tenant dans ses mains une balle en saphir monté en pendentif. Il se décida très vite et acheta le bijou avec la chaîne qui allait avec.

Il arriva à la villa en même temps que les « grands-parents ».Seul Margaret retourna à la voiture après avoir embrassé son fils.

Catherine fit venir tout le monde dans le salon.

Melinda, je sais que nous fêterons ton anniversaire tout à l'heure mais notre cadeau à tous les quatre te concerne ainsi que Jarod. Margaret, tu peux venir avec notre cadeau !

Margaret arriva alors tout doucement avec un « paquet » dans les bras : ils avaient recouvert le petit d'une couverture cachant ainsi ses formes.

Les enfants voici notre cadeau : venu tout droit de Donoterase, je vous présente Jamie, votre fils.

On eut le droit à de drôles de réactions : Jarod fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba à la renverse pour atterrir au sol et Melinda, qui était à côté de lui, s'évanouit sur Jarod, celui-ci amortissant la chute. Il pleurait comme un père pouvait pleurer à l'arrivée de son premier enfant.

Encore un cliffhanger ! Désolé mais cette partie comme toutes les autres seront courtes. Aussi, je ne parle pas délibérément de JJ, Ethan et Emily car j'm'embrouillerais trop avec les personnages.

Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine

Lana


	3. Chapter 3

Une fin parmi tant d'autres

Auteur: Lana the witch : JMPR

Statut : 3/ 3

Disclaimer: Les persos sont pas à moi (Zut, j'aimerai bien qu'on me les offre) et j'suis pas payé pour écrire ça.

Saison : Post- IOTH

Résumé : Voici comment j'aurais pu interpréter la fin de la série après le 2ème téléfilm.

Dédicaces : A Vicky, merci pour ton feedback mais tout spécialement à mon grand-père que j'ai perdu il y a maintenant dix ans… Je t'aime Papy, t'es parti trop tôt.

_Précédemment dans Le Caméléon « Une fin parmi tant d'autres »_

Les enfants voici notre cadeau : venu tout droit de Donoterase, je vous présente Jamie, votre fils…

_Maintenant… la suite_

Catherine accourut pour réveiller sa fille, le major faisant le même geste afin d'aller réconforter son fils.

C'est rien fiston. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai pleuré quand j'ai appris que mon fils était né.

Melinda, debout, tu vas quand même pas manquer cette si belle fête en ton honneur ! Et que dirait ton fils s'il pouvait parler !

Les deux nouveaux parents se levèrent et allèrent voir leur fils resté dans les bras de sa grand-mère paternelle. Parker, peu remise de ses émotions préféra s'asseoir sur le sofa avec le petit. Jarod en profita :

Mel, je ne t'ai pas encore offert mon cadeau, tout ça a été trop vite. Joyeux anniversaire mon petit chaton.

Lorsque Melinda ouvrit la petite boîte contenant le cadeau de son amour de petit génie, elle n'en fut que plus heureuse.

Merci Jarod. Tu as vu Maman, maintenant j'ai un ange comme toi mais le mien il est plus joli encore !

Tout le monde se prit à rire à la réaction enfantine de Melinda.

Tu t'en souviens encore ma chérie ?

Oui…

Elle fut coupé par un drôle de son

Ma…ma.

Quoi ! Tu peux répéter Jamie ?

Ma…ma. Da…da.

Là s'en fut trop pour Parker, elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. En une semaine, elle avait eu beaucoup trop d'émotions pour son compte.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans problèmes.

Lorsque Parker décida d'aller coucher le petit, Catherine la dirigea vers une pièce fermée à clé.

_Flashback _

Durant les deux jours où nos deux héros dormaient, Catherine et Margaret en avait profité pour décorer l'une des nombreuses pièces de la villa et la transformer en chambre d'enfant mais sachant qu'elles partiraient à la recherche du petit, elles avaient fermé la pièce à clé afin d'en faire une surprise (une de plus !).

_Fin du flashback_

La chambre était magnifique : les murs étaient d'un bleu pur parsemés de petits nuages, les meubles étaient disposés de manière à ce que le petit ne puisse pas se blesser.

Le reste de la semaine passa très rapidement : Jarod et Parker apprenaient à connaître leur fils et à se connaître mais bientôt Sydney et Parker durent repartir pour l'Enfer. La séparation fut difficile autant avec sa mère qu'avec son fils mais elle repartait à Blue Cove sachant qu'il était entre de bonnes mains, avec son père. Cependant elle réservait une petite surprise à son dégénéré de frère ; elle le prendrait entre quatre yeux et tâcherait de lui annoncer que Raines lui avait menti une fois de plus voire essaierait de le rallier à sa cause, elle était persuadée que Lyle n'était pas si mauvais qu'il le prétendait et puis après tout, cela faisait partie du plan que Jarod, Catherine et elle avaient monté pour entamer la destruction pure et simple du Centre.

Blue Cove, quelques jours plus tard…

Le travail avait repris normalement, Parker avait repris sa façade d'Ice Queen pour que son comportement passe inaperçu et en avait profité pour mettre Broots au courant de leur petit plan.

Elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de Jarod et de Jamie si ce n'est que quelques photos annotées et deux dessins de son petit ange qu'elle avait reçu chez elle. Dans ses moments de nostalgie maternelle, elle se prenait à chanter une de ces chansons françaises qu'elle aimait tant écouter chez Jarod et qui lui rappelait un peu leur histoire à tous les deux depuis qu'elle était venue en Californie.

_J'ai ouvert ma fenêtre_

_Pour laisser entrer le soleil_

_Pendant que tu dormais _

_A poings fermés_

_J'ai fait du café noir_

_Pour voir si je ne rêvais pas_

_Je n'voulais pas y croire_

_Y croire encore une fois_

_L'amour est un soleil_

_Qui m'a souvent chauffé le cœur_

_Mais quand il brûle trop fort_

_Il me fait peur _

_Tu arrives_

_Et tu me donnes envie _

_De vivre_

_Et moi qui hier encore_

_Voulais me jeter dans le vide_

_Je m'éveille_

_A la douceur d'un autre corps_

_Et l'amour est un soleil_

_Qui brille à nouveau sur mes jours_

_On va se faire un monde_

_Où on se prendra par la main_

_Toi tu me donneras_

_La force d'aller plus loin_

_L'amour est un soleil_

_Qui m'a souvent brûlé les ailes_

_Mais dis-moi qu'avec toi_

_Ce n'sera pas pareil_

_Tu arrives_

_Et tu me donnes envie _

_De vivre_

_Et moi qui hier encore_

_Voulais me jeter dans le vide_

_Je m'éveille_

_A la douceur d'un autre corps_

_Et l'amour est un soleil_

_Qui brille à nouveau sur mes jours_

_(« L'amour est un soleil », Ln Segara, Humaine)_

Dis Sœurette, ça te prend souvent de te mettre à chanter au bureau ?

Fous moi la paix p'tit frère ! Oh et puis pendant que je te tiens, j'aurais quelques choses à te dire en privé. Je veux te voir chez moi ce soir à sept heures tapantes. Compris ?

Bien, à ce soir sœurette !

Fous le camp Lyle!

Le soir même, chez Miss Parker

Quand Parker rentra chez elle, aux alentours de 5 heures, elle eut de nouveau la surprise de recevoir du courrier de Californie : à l'intérieur se trouvait une photo de Jarod et Jamie avec bien sûr une annotation de Jarod à l'arrière.

_Voici une petite photo de notre bout de chou qui a encore grandi. Tu nous manques enfin surtout à moi._

_Je t'aime mon petit chaton, j'ai hâte de te revoir._

_J._

Parker était attendrie par la photo et par la preuve d'amour dont Jarod lui faisait part.

A 7 heures tapantes, la porte sonna pour dévoiler Lyle derrière celle-ci.

Alors que voulais-tu me dire de si important sœurette ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il fut assommé par Parker. Celle-ci distingua alors un léger renflement au niveau de la nuque de son frère. Elle alla chercher de quoi examiner cela de plus près sans pour autant le réveiller.

Près d'un quart d'heure après, elle parvint à ses fins : sous la peau de son frère avait été implanté une sorte de puce.

Quand Lyle émergea, il lui semblait différent, comme transfiguré, atteint par le remord et par ses crimes passés.

Lyle ! Ça va ? Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme !

Parker ? Qu'es-ce que je fais chez toi ?

Je devais te parler, tu te souviens… apparemment non.

Il est joli ce petit, c'est qui ?

Merde ! Elle avait oublié de ranger la photo.

C'est drôle, il te ressemble. C'est ton fils ? Pourquoi il n'est pas là alors ?

C'est un peu long à raconter. De quoi tu te souviens ?

C'est flou… je me souviens d'un gros bâtiment où il semble que j'aille travailler…

Le Centre.

Quoi ! C'est quoi ce Centre ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on y fait pas de bien ?

Parce que c'est la réalité des choses. Le Centre est un endroit horrible où on enlève des enfants pour en faire des cobayes, on fait de la manipulation génétique, du clonage et j'en passe…

J'ai souvent l'image d'un chauve avec une bouteille d'oxygène, je crois qu'il s'appelle Re… non Ron… j'arrive pas à me souvenir !

C'est pas grave, celui que tu me décris c'est le Diable personnifié : William Raines. C'est le dirigeant actuel du Centre. Il cherche à tout prix à retrouver l'homme qui est sur la photo.

Jarod ? Je lui ai fait du mal avant ?

Oui malheureusement mais tu n'étais pas toi même, tu avais ça sous la peau.

Elle lui montra la puce.

Au même moment, à L.A

Jarod était au téléphone avec Sydney.

Comment va Melinda, Sydney ?

Elle est nostalgique mais au Centre elle garde son masque d'Ice Queen, ça me fait drôle de l'entendre crier après moi son père au travail mais il faut bien passer inaperçu. En ce moment, elle est chez elle en train de régler le cas Lyle, elle doit m'appeler tout à l'heure. Et toi Jarod, où en es-tu avec ton plan de destruction ?

J'ai fini de réunir toutes les preuves qu'il me fallait grâce à Angelo et à Broots. Il ne me reste plus qu'à créer un virus assez gros pour mettre la panique au sein du Centre et du Triumvirat, Broots, sous le biais de recherches demandées par Mel, est en train de fragiliser le système de sécurité informatique qu'il avait lui-même mis en place. D'ici une semaine tout sera fini. A plus tard Sydney.

A bientôt Jarod. Il raccrocha.

Une semaine plus tard

Lyle s'était remis de sa manipulation cérébrale et s'était rangé du côté de sa sœur. Il fut encore plus ravi de savoir que Raines n'était pas son père mais que celui-ci n'était autre que Sydney ainsi que de savoir que le petit bonhomme de la photo n'était autre que son neveu, né des manipulations du Centre.

Lorsque le moment fut venu, Jarod, ayant prévenu toutes les autorités compétentes dans cette affaire, envoya en même temps que la descente de police le virus qu'il avait concocté : celui avait gelé tous les comptes du Centre sauf ceux de Sydney, Lyle Parker et Broots bien sûr et ce fit un plaisir de vider ceux de Raines et du Triumvirat.

_Epilogue _

Après la destruction du Centre eut lieu le procès de ses dirigeants. Lyle ne fut pas plus inquiété que Parker ou Sydney mais ils durent aller témoigner des horreurs commises par le Centre durant toutes ces années.

Tout ce petit monde alla vivre en Californie dans une villa proche de celle de Jarod qui lui fut gracieusement offerte par l'un de ses nombreux clients.

Jarod retrouva sa sœur Emily, son clone JJ qui les rejoignirent ainsi que Zoey et Ethan, tout fraîchement mariés.

Quelques années plus tard, on eut le droit à l'une des plus grandes fêtes californiennes jamais organisées. Sur l'invitation on pouvait lire :

_Venez vous joindre au bonheur de Mme Parker Catherine, Mr Green Sydney, Mr et Mme Russell Charles et Margaret ainsi que de Jamie qui ont l'immense joie de vous annoncer l'union d'êtres qui leur sont chers :_

_Mr Lyle Robert et Melle Russell Emily_

_Mr Russell Jarod et Melle Parker Melinda_

_Les cérémonies auront lieu le 25 octobre 2008 dans le parc de la villa du Dr Russell à partir de 10 heures._

_Venez nombreux…_

_FIN_

_Voilà donc la fin de cette histoire que vous attendiez tous ! Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à l'écrire mais l'inspiration me manquait et j'étais relativement loin de mon ordinateur durant les vacances… _

_J'ai dédicacé cette partie à mon grand-père car il me manque vraiment et j'aurais voulu qu'il voie ce que je suis devenue aujourd'hui…_

_A bientôt _

_Lana_


End file.
